Implantable antenna assemblies can be used for wireless transmission of signals and power to an implanted medical device. For example, a cochlear implant system includes an external portion and an implanted portion. The external portion communicates signals and power to the implanted portion through the skin of the patient. The implanted portion includes an antenna assembly that receives the signals and power.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.